Robin's Dream
by redxandkemicalx
Summary: Robin has a dream about Starfire and Red X being married and ultimately destroying the team. As he wakes up, he still feels uneasy about it. When Red X shows a visit, things could get ugly and someone could be forced to do something against their heart.
1. Prologue

Robin's Dream

By: Kori Taylor

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS...D.C. Comics Does...as well as Warner Bros. and Cartoon Network...I WISH I WORKED FOR THEM! T.T

Robin tossed restlessly in his bed. The teen couldn't sleep on what seemed to him an endless night, which he had been having the past few weeks. Robin stared at his alarm clock. _2 a.m. Damn, it's been that long? I've been awake for three days; I need sleep! _He thought as he decided to sit up for the time being.

Robin had been doing a lot of thinking lately, decoding clues to recent cases involving Slade, and strangely, Red X. Red X, a master thief that could get away with almost anything. The Titans had fought him already 15 times in nearly a week and a half, and STILL hadn't caught him. _He's just way too good. Woah, Robin, what the hell are you saying? Slade and the others have never defeated you, so explain why this criminal is harder when he just steals things? _The Boy Wonder let the questions wander throughout his screaming mind. The pressure that had been put upon the teen was growing each day, and yet, there **she **was helping him every day with it all.

That girl that always smiled no matter what problem him or her had; always discouraged when he would never let her help him out. The masked hero sighed. _Starfire tries so hard for me, when I know that it's not even worth it. She needs someone better for her, not a obssessed criminal chaser like me. What's the point in asking her out, when I'll just make her miserable every moment: Never spending time with her, never letting her know how I feel, and my shyness. God damn it, I don't know how to deal with this._

Robin sighed yet again, and pulled the covers over his head. He hated putting more problems into his head. Finally, the teen got so fed up, he cried himself to sleep. As he slept silently, he had no clue that the dream he was about to have would scare him forever.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well then! How did you like it? I didn't much care for it...but I'll let you speak up...Keep it...or just stop and try something else?

Thanks!

Red X/KX


	2. Chapter One: Dreams of Death

Wow, I didn't know I'd get reviews in one night! Thanks to the three I've seen so far! Well, here's the actual Chapter One...Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I STILL DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS... Curse you, D.C. Comics!

_The fight was growing; the battle for truth and justice would prevail..._

_Or maybe not._

_A red-headed girl stood staring at the masked villain known as Red X. She clenched her fists, as if ready to strike him. And yet, she didn't. She stood there, as she had once for Robin, looking the villain straight in the eye. The Titans who were still conscious looked at Starfire and provoked her to get rid of the ruthless thief, one of them being Robin._

_"Starfire, what're you doing? Capture him already!" Yelled Beast Boy, who was trapped beneath crate after crate. _

_Robin looked at her; something in her eyes made it evident Starfire wasn't going to hit Red X. This made Robin's heart skip a beat, and then his stomach tremble in fear and reality. As the curious alien made her way to X, the few awake realized they were talking about something that was __**important**__ to them. Star then hugged the masked figure, as she also seemed to look at Robin with eyes full of hatred and evil. _

_Robin then realized that he was laying on the ground: helpless and buried. He remembered that he couldn't get Starfire away from him, that she was doing this on her own free will. Surely, Star...she couldn't do this to her team. She had lust written all over in her eyes though, making Beast Boy and Robin still stared in disbelief as Starfire lifted Red X's mask off slightly. She gave him the most passionate kiss the others had ever seen the alien conjure._

_Starfire giggled as X held her by her waist, now claiming the gorgeous red-head as his. Robin's heart stopped beating right there, or at least it didn't seem to want to go its normal course anymore. Beast Boy yelled and yelled, pleading with Star to not join X, but she just glared and laughed; BB looking even more pitiful than before. She gave one last look at the four Titans surrounding her: Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Robin. _

_"Well, Robin, it was fun trying to be your friend and almost girlfriend, but as you can see, I am taken by X," Starfire stated as she walked over and gleamed her laser eyes and starbolts to his face, "It was pathetic, acting like I loved you, when you were just a person helping __**us **__our plan. Seems like it worked, and it was nice doing business with you." She looked at him with a sinister smile, smirking afterwards._

_"Starfi-" Robin was cut short by a red x hitting him in the back, and soon green bolts to match the intense pain._

_Beast Boy was next. _

_The alien blew him a kiss, but she had figured out a great trick. Poisonous gas, which caused BB's brain to lose oxygen and soon die. Cyborg and Raven were the next ones to be killed, Raven's screams piercing the masked hero's ears, making him cry. He was still clinging to what little life he had left. He couldn't let her do this; yet he couldn't stop the alien. It was her life; her decision._

_"Starfire, you can't do this. Why? Why?" The Boy Wonder cried and choked out his words, coughing up blood from his terrible wounds. His heart rate was slowing drastically, his breath going short, and his skin grew paler with each flow of crimson liquid that came out of him. Starfire smirked again. _

_"Robin, you obviously didn't understand the situation when I first came. I was a criminal, if you can even remember. X found me first; he's the one I kissed first. Not for language lessons and not by force. I knew he was the one, just by the way he treated me. Well, when you invited me to be a Titan after our little encounter, X wasn't Red X yet. He was still a normal teen," X coughed, Starfire blushed, "Okay, but sweetie I honestly don't know what you would call normal anyways in this world...AS I was saying, he knew he wouldn't be able to see me for a while. Then you made that suit, that gracious suit that allowed me to see him every night. The suit YOU betrayed me in Robin. I almost had feelings for you, until you lied and destroyed everything special we had. Well, X here, decided on a plan to kill you all. I guess tonight's the night, Lovely." Starfire sighed. She knew she had just let out a handful. _

_"Now if you excuse me, I've business and a husband to attend to." Red X sighed as his wife turned to face him. _

_"Oh, Beautiful, I didn't forget. I'll burn it right now..." Was all Robin before he heard WHOOSH..._

Robin woke up suddenly, gasping for air and sweating like crazy. He wiped his forehead and coughed, gradually gaining his breath again. The teen's eyes were red; tear-stained from earlier.

Next thing Robin knew, he had a knock at the door, and a sweet voice calling to him, asking if he was okay. The Boy Wonder smiled and whispered to himself, "Thank God, it was only a dream..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. Chapter Two: Bedtime and Comfort

Disclaimer: Still Don't Own 'Em.(Please don't ask why I put this in every chapter..I wanna be safe I guess)...

Robin gazed at his door and knew Star wanted in. "Door's open, Star! Come in!" He raised his voice so she could hear him through her loud knocking.

Starfire came in, still wearing her purple silky pajama pants and shirt, while still giving that famous smile of her's. It always cheered the masked hero up.

"Robin, I heard murmurs in your room. Then banging! Is anything wrong? Trouble with your sleep again?" The alien was too curious and Robin motioned for her to sit down and calm down.

"I'm fine Star, just a bit freaked out by the dream I just had," he said looking directly at her. _She wouldn't dare go with a criminal, would she?_ He thought as Starfire took his hand in reassurance.

"Robin, you can tell me anything...What happened in your dream?" Starfire asked, her face full of sympathy. She saw the sad look in Robin's now masked eyes.

"Well Star, I really don't know if I should. I mean, I freaked out over this. I thought it was real." Robin really didn't want to upset her, but his eyes were filled with sorrow. She looked at him with the 'I don't care, tell me anyways' look. He sighed and told her word for word what happened, not skipping any detail. Starfire looked at him.

"Robin, I couldn't do that. Ever. I love you too much to ever do that. You're my friend, my best friend. After what happened in Tokyo, I've learned that I love you more than that though. You're mine...always. Promise." She kissed him softly on the lips, smiling at him afterwards.

Robin blushed and pulled his mask off, revealing his soft, gleaming blue eyes. They were still slightly red, and it made Starfire hug him tightly and Robin allowed her. He held her close, not ever wanting to let go of the red-headed beauty; she felt the same way. Robin finally had to reluctantly let go of Starfire, who gave a pitiful cry.

"It's 4 a.m. We should really get some sleep, Star. I'd rather not wake up knowing that you didn't sleep; today's our day off, might as well enjoy it..." Robin looked at Starfire's bright, gleaming green eyes, smiling at her beauty. _So wonderful...I'm so glad I have her. _The teen thought as Starfire giggled at his concern for her.

"Robin, is it alright if I stay in here with you. Just in case you have another nightmare?" Star gave him that look that she knew he couldn't resist. Robin was now playing with Star's auburn bangs. He sighed and gave up.

"Fine. But only cause I love you...okay?" He smiled softly and hugged Starfire. She let go of his embrace and layed down on his bed, him following.

"Good night Starfire."

"Good Night Robin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, what did ya' think? I don't like it too well... But we'll see how the comments go...And to Cartoonstar:

Things are about to get extremely evil...Maybe...hehe


	4. Chapter Three: A Thief's Confession

Disclaimer: If Only, If Only! If the Teen Titans were mine, I swear Red X and I would possibly be dating.. But I don't.

A dark shadow stood on top of a cave, watching intently at a 'T'-shaped tower. He smiled under his skull mask, knowing in a few hours, his plan would be put into satisfying action.

"Finally, I can make her mine. All I have to do is capture her and give her the commands...I know her dark secret, that even Bird Boy can't figure out on his own."

The figure's cape fluttered in the wind as the waves crashed below him. The waves seemed to be whispering it seemed, before they hit the rocky coast of the cave. The mysterious person smirked, remembering how beautiful that red-head's voice was; it was still fresh in his mind, even though it had been long ago.

The sun's rays began to rise from the East, causing the figure to disappear before anyone could spot the suspicious man. He appeared in the room where Star and Robin slept. The man had the urge to kill the un-masked teen, but decided against. That would just make the plan not go so well.

_Such beauty is hidden inside you, cutie. Why can't you see that I love you just as much as him? _He stroked her cheek, thinking sadly to himself.

He wanted her as his; Only his. Her gorgeousness made him mad with lust and love for the red-headed girl, just as it did for almost any other man on Earth.

The dark figure was startled when he saw her wake up a little from her slumber. _Oh shit_, he thought, as she saw him and gasped. He smirked under his mask and put a finger to his masked mouth.

"Shh. Cutie, I aint going to do anything. Just had to see this place for myself. Sorry to intrude on you and your boyfriend." He did his two-finger mock salute and disappeared.

"X..." She slowly said, before falling back into her dreaming trance.

_She'll be mine...No matter what. _And with that, Red X leaped from the building tops, to his warehouse lair.

Well then, short chapter again.

Wouldn't you freak out if someone came by your bed and wanted you, but you just didn't know it yet?

Yeah I would. But if it was X...well..

A lot of us would be in heaven and make him stay.


	5. Chapter Four: Morning

Now, if I owned the Teen Titans, do you really think I would let Robin and Star be together when in my opinion, him and Raven should together. Sorry, nope! I really wish I could own them though...the things I would do..hehe.

Starfire sat in bed 3 hours after X had visited her boyfriend's room. She didn't understand at all; confusion swept right through her.

_Why does he want me so bad? I'm not that special, am I? I'm just an alien who was to inherit the throne. He cannot marry me unless he goes through the rituals and tests. So I have nothing to worry about, right? Let's hope..._

Starfire stopped her sudden thoughts when she heard Robin get up. She giggled and sat on top of him.

"Wake up sleepy head! We have a great day ahead of us!" She kissed him on the lips gently. Robin laughed and decided to get out of dreamland for good and get up.

He walked over to the closet and got his usual outfit on while Starfire went to her room to put her's on. Robin spiked his hair, while Starfire combed her's out gently. They both checked themselves in a mirror, satisfied with how they looked, and they went down the stairs. Both teens met each other again in the main room, smiling at one another.

"You're looking lovely, as you do _every _morning, Star" he smiled and kissed her cheek. She tried to hide the creeping blush; it didn't work too well. She kissed his back and thanked him for his compliment.

Hand in hand, the two walked over to the kitchen to see what Cyborg was cooking. Beast Boy was already seated, eating a tofu eggs, smiling at its taste. Raven was drinking her herbal tea, while also reading in a different langauage; Romanian it sounded like.

Cyborg turned around just in time to see the lovely couple. "Well seems like we're finally up. Breakfast is almost ready, guys." He smiled and went back to flipping the pancakes and bacon.

"Smells good, Cy. What all are you making?"

"Your favorite, Robin. Bacon, pancakes, and when it's done, HAM."

Robin's eyes widened, "Haaaaammmm" he said excitedly. Starfire and Cyborg laughed at him, as Beast Boy was sticking his tongue out in disgust.

"There, there, BB. It's okay you don't like eating meat" Starfire was patting the changeling's back gently.

"Thanks, Star." He grinned the usual toothy grin he had and went back to eating his tofu eggs.

When the feast was done, the Titans all went back to their normal activities. Cyborg and Beast Boy played videogames, Raven read her books and meditated, and Robin and Starfire talked.

"I'm gonna beat you Beast Boy! I'm gon- You beat me! How'd you do that?" Cyborg yelled at BB.

BB grinned, "I guess I have mad skills?" Cyborg tackled him.

"I'll show you mad moves in a moment!"

Raven sighed and shook her head.

"Do you guys ever quit fighting?" She asked, but they paid no attention whatsoever.

Robin and Starfire were up on the roof, talking about the night before. Starfire was trying hard not to act scared, because of X's encounter, but Robin could see fear evident in her eyes.

"Star, is there anything wrong at all? I've never seen you so shaky and twitchy.." He watched her arms tremble a bit.

"No, Robin. It's just my nerves. Probably just anticipating things, like I normally do." That didn't come out right. She mentally punched herself.

Robin's brow perked, but he ignored Star's suspiciousness and smiled.

"Alright then." He gave her a hug, and she smiled, returning it.

"Thanks Robin..." Star whispered softly.

"You're always welcome, Starfire." He whispered back.

-X-

The figure watched the two embrace one another in their arms, disgusting him easily.

_How can she fall for a fool like that! Ugh! Makes me want to puke so badly._

He saw them kiss and immediately had to turn around. Too much passion. Too much beauty in that girl. It was intoxicating him very badly, but he couldn't help it. She was an alien after all; beauty ran through her blood-line.

_Those lips should be brushing against mine, not his! The Boy Wonder doesn't need her! I do! _

The envy that ran through him made his anger fume. Red X pushed the button on his belt, leaving the scene before he saw anything else.

_That boy will pay for stealing MY precious Koriand'r.  
_

Well then...that does this chapter. It's short, I know. I'm sorry for not updating but band is keeping me busy. Also, I have this addiction to poem writing now, and I can say that my poetry is better than this crap I call a story!

I'd say if I stop writing for more than a month and a half...give up on the story. Cause I am terrible at all this.


	6. Chapter Five: Decision Time

**Heh, thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**And now...for the next chapter!**

**And sorry for such the long wait. Band camp and breaking up with a boyfriend will do that!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Starfire sighed, as she got into her bed. She clinged to the sheets, thinking that maybe something was going to happen to her.

_What if he shows up again? _She thought, nearly crying this time.

"I'm probably just worrying for no reason..." The red-head mumbled softly. She smiled, thinking her words were right and nothing could change them.

Meanwhile, outside her room, someone wanted to kidnap the Tamaranian princess.

_That test is mine for the taking. As soon as I win, she'll be mine. My Queen of Tamaran. The Empress. _

That thought made him shiver with lust. He loved her womanly body. He loved her too, but he'd do anything just to be able to hold or touch Starfire's gracious and beautifully carved body. What was he thinking? She was too innocent to do that to. He couldn't dare try anything that drastic on her. He loved her too much to even dare try it. But what would happen if his lust were to grow?

_Starfire...you're mine now. _

Red X entered the room, cautiously. He knew the red-head could hear him, after all. She was awaiting him.

"Starfire...you can quit hiding under your covers like a five year old. I know you're there. I can see you shivering!" He whispered loudly to her.

Starfire immediately freaked out by the sudden voice. Her body shivered with terror. What was he going to do?

"X...please..don't hurt me. I know you know my weakness. But please, you mustn't try anything." This surprised X. So she knew that he knew?

"Koriand'r. Frightening yourself is just making you weaker. Relax, my dear. I am not going to harm you." He walked hesitantly towards the alien, afraid she might try something drastic. Red X did not want her to scream or try to get away. That would cause the plan to backfire easily. He had to make her his friend.

"Starfire, look. I just want to be your friend. Nothing more, nothing less. I am sorry for the trouble I have caused you and your boyfriend..." He couldn't believe how stupid he sounded.

_Ugh, I want to puke my guts out now. _He thought.

Starfire gave him a cautious look and sighed.

"You like me more than a friend, X. I know you. And something tells me your kindness and generosity is a sign that you are going to use me something. I cannot allow you to do that." She said looking straight at him.

_God. She's gotta be reading my mind or something. That, or this plan isn't going as well as planned. I never was good at getting girls to come after me..._

Red X thought long and hard and looked straight into her eyes. Those beautiful emerald eyes he adored so much.

"Starfire...you know that the only way you can marry him...is if yo-"

"I know, X. But that is there. This is Earth. I can marry Robin if I want to..." She said shrugging.

"Then have your kenorfka and brother hate you for the rest of your life." X said, looking out Star's window. "You know, your kenorfka and I have already gotten to know each other. He said that he'd _love_ for you to come back to Tamaran sometime. He misses you greatly, Kori. The planet misses you! They want you back."

Starfire looked at him in shock. How did he? This wasn't good at all.

"So what do you say? Go tell your lover boy goodbye. Come with me to Tamaran, and you can become ruler and restore everything. Ryand'r will be able to see you again. You'll be a family again!" Red X had to try anything.

Starfire thought long and hard about this. Leaving Robin? She could never do that. But she really wanted and needed to go back to Tamaran. She knew Robin would say no. He hated that place, ever since their last visit.

"When would we leave?" She asked, looking at him curiously.

"Whenever you like. You're the princess. I was told to obey your orders, Koriand'r. I intend to do just that." Red X answered softly.

"In two days...in the morning. That way I would make it during the night on Tamaran." Star answered, sighing and looking out her window.

"See you in two days then, Princess..." X hugged her, making Starfire blush.

_What the hell? Why in the world am I blushing over him? _She asked herself mentally.

X took in the beautiful smell she carried and smiled under the mask.

_One step away, Kori, and you'll be mine forever._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Okay! Once again sorry for the long update. My back is killing me..ugh! -cries from the pain- I didn't like this chapter. Weird, because I thought for sure I would. :P**


	7. Chapter Six: When Guilt Gets Tough

**I'm back and ready for a change. Let's hope my grammar, writing, and literary skills have improved since the end of my eighth grade year. And let's hope I can get you all to enjoy this story again**_._

As Robin closed his laptop, he began to get ready for bed. He laid the computer under his bed and then jumped back onto it. There, he instantly fell asleep, dreaming of his beautiful girlfriend. But again, the dream began to shatter. The nightmare would not allow him to sleep again. He was just going to have to live it out. The hell that had came to him only nights before had now came to haunt him once more. He groaned in his sleep, as if he was in pain. He didn't like any of this. It scared him to think that Starfire might actually go against him. No, he knew she wouldn't…they'd been dating for months now. They'd kissed, slept in the same bed, and she'd comforted him constantly after the numerous battles. She wasn't capable of that much pain, was she? No time for that, he was trying to figure out what to do next!

"_Robin, I wouldn't hurt you. I promise." Star said, reaching out for his hand. He was about to fall from the ledge. He had no more strength, and he knew if she didn't save him, no one would. Star and X had already knocked out the others, and the Tower was destroyed. The waves pounded against the rocks as Robin prayed that maybe Starfire wasn't lying. That she would at least let up for him. It was selfish of him, but the Boy Wonder knew he could carry out his fallen comrades legacies. "Here, let me help you." Her voice was melting into his brain. Even if that was the last words he had to hear from the redhead, he would take it. She was his everything, and if that meant dying for her, sure. But definitely not in this situation, when he thought about who he was letting her be with. He had to at least fight for that. He was so weak, though, making it impossible to try anything. His arm was beginning to swell up and the blood hadn't clotted yet in his leg. If she was going to save him, why wasn't she hurrying. Where was the sweet, caring Star he knew?_

_Sadly, Robin didn't know how good of an actress the alien Princess could portray. Within minutes, she'd gone from the sweet redhead he'd known on the Team, to evil Princess. It seemed as though she'd switched personalities with her sister, Blackfire, but he didn't want to think about that. She was a bitch, compared to what this beautiful girl had to offer. "Star…please…" He weakly said to her, as his pleas became more frantic. Starfire began to giggle. "Nah, I'll pass sweetie. You see, I don't need you anymore, Robin. Now that X has what he's wished, we can go…" She turned her back and X came out of the darkness and chuckled. So that was it? In every nightmare she never elaborated, leaving him on a cliff hanger, literally. "Look's like I'm still number one, buddy." The suited man said as he kicked the Boy Wonder's hands. Quickly losing his grasp, Robin fell from the Tower and into the dark Pacific Ocean. His screams were still echoing throughout the surrounding area. Starfire turned to look at X, a smile on both faces. X pulled the mask up slowly, "I love you, Kori" He said, stroking her hair. The redhead smiled and stared into his dark eyes. "And I love you, A-" _

He woke up, his head spinning. Damn it! What was his name? He never actually thought about that information! But what about Star? She wouldn't do that to him! No, not in a million years. She was far too brilliant, naïve, and nice to do any of the things he'd been dreaming about these past nights. But the real reason he'd woken up hadn't been because of the dream. It was the sound of the alarm system. So much for break-free!

Cyborg entered the room, angered. "Man, you might wanna wake up. X is downtown making a mess at Jump Jewelers." Robin nodded at the coincidence. He watched as Beast Boy and Raven made their ways down the stairs. Starfire was behind them, a worried expression on her face as well. Robin didn't see this, but Cyborg did. Robin ran down to the garage to get his motorcycle as Raven flew to the scene. Beast Boy shape-shifted into a crow and followed after, an irritated Raven nearly beating him to death for doing so. As Cyborg ran to his car, Starfire flew up into the air, and out into the night air. Robin was speeding his way towards the crime scene, hoping to finally catch the selfish thief. Cyborg had a funny feeling about everything with the couple's faces. He decided to take note and ask both about it later. _Maybe Star will spill it. She's never too secretive with us. _

When all arrived, X had already disappeared. Inside, a message laid where he had stolen four items. A diamond ring, necklace, and earrings as well as a silver band were now missing. The Titans all stared at each other, Beast Boy giggling. "It's obvious the guy's got a crush or something…" He said, as the others glared at him. All but Starfire tried to put together the note he had left. She knew it had something to do with her. And sure enough, Beast Boy's assumption was clearly correct after carefully reading X's letter:

_Dear Titans_,

_By now, you've read this and I'm probably on my way back home or something. I'm sure one of you have noticed the order or jewelry I have taken. I believe the one I cherish will like these…no, I'm positive she'll love it. It's a shame, the guy she loves can't get her something like this, even though I'm sure he makes a fortune. But then again, he ignores her feelings most of the time and is always working… But you wouldn't mind if I took them for her? I'm sure you know the girl I'm after._

_Anyways, good luck on the search. _

_PS: Bird Boy, I'm watching you._

The others laughed at the fact that the guy seriously thought they'd let him take the things. "Then again, he did say we knew the girl…" Raven said, thinking momentarily. Starfire knew instantly now who it was for. "Maybe my Sister broke out of jail?" She suggested, hoping to make herself feel better with that notion. "She has a point." Cyborg said, thinking maybe the alien knew about this. Maybe that was why both her and Robin seemed to be on edge lately. Maybe Blackfire had contacted Star somehow…he didn't know. It was better to get the facts than assume though, and so he decided to let it go and get the Titans home. Cy took BB and Raven into his T-Car, while Robin took Star on his motorcycle.

On the way back, the Leader let the others go ahead and get some sleep. He thought it was necessary for them to talk about his dream again. This made Starfire's stomachs hurt much more than she was used to. All nine seemed to be taking the guilt inside her and using it as a way to hurt her. It seemed to work, as she was holding it the whole time they were in the coffee shop. Robin took notice, as she'd not ordered anything or even begged for a mustard jar. "You ok?" He asked, trying to comfort her. He smiled to help the effort, but Star still seemed to be in pain. "You wished to talk to me, Robin?" She asked, trying to push the subject onto him. He nodded and looked away. "I had another nightmare. You and X were planning on destroying the Titans and you killed all of us. I know you Star. I know you better than anyone or anything in the world…" The Boy Wonder looked as though he might fall to tears. "No, Robin…" She was shocked, but continued to speak, "I would never do that to you all. You're my best friends! If anything happened to you all, I would be hurt.."

Yet, the reality was she knew she was about to emotionally hurt Robin. Leaving him would make him stronger somehow, but it would also let his depression eat him alive. He would turn into something like his Sister, yet not as shallow. The redhead couldn't let that happen, but she longed for home. She longed to see Ryand'r and Galfore, and to see the home she'd been snatched away from. But Robin and the others had long forgotten the planet and wished to never visit after her little encounter with her Sister and the marriage proposal she had for Star. No one could forget that green…alien thing.

But this was for her sake. If X could do it for her, she would.

"I won't hurt you Robin. I promise." And he took her hands in his. "Thanks Star…I knew I could count on you." And they both stood up and walked out of the shop, the bell tinkling behind them. "Let's go home, before Cy worries." The boy said, hoping to cheer the alien up. "Yeah…let's." And with that, they rode back to the Tower, where a surprise awaited everyone.

**XXXXXXxxxxXXXXXX**

"Starfire….Koriand'r…where are you my beauty…your new lover awaits to take you on a spectacular journey…" A mechanical voice said. "I hope you're here soon. The quicker we leave, the better my plan goes." He said, sitting on the Tamaranian's bed. "Starfire…if only you knew how much I watched you. How much I longed to hold you in my arms. I've protected you, and hoped you stayed strong. I can't bring myself to tell you, but maybe the trip will bring me to my senses. I'm not a playboy, but I'm also not experienced in true love. I basically fail at all this lovey dovey relationship stuff. Robin doesn't, and that's what I don't like. If you can give him a chance not me?" And it was obvious he knew…"Because I'm the bad guy. Bad guys finish last…always." He growled and threw his fist into the cotton pillow. It was so delicate to touch, just as Starfire was.

"Come home. I miss you." And with that, he went against his theft code and fell asleep on the girl's bed.

**Alright, that's the chapter. I know it's short. Still trying to work on that. I am happy to be writing for you all again and reviews are definitely welcome.**


End file.
